Pretty Cure: -BLACK✰SMILE-
Based on the ninth instalment released in 2012 of the Japanese animation PreCure series, the author Heavy Lok presents a fanfic where the story takes a turn for the worst, diverging from the beginning of Episode 06 and shifting from its original course of happiness and entering an age of darkness. Adorable heroines have been converted into villains, hope has been shattered in more ways than one, and the Big Bad is going to awake ahead of schedule - evil is seemingly on the edge to absolute victory. This is one of those stories, where the beauty of innocence falls to darkness. (The author, as of 24/10/2015, would like readers to know that all existing chapters are undergoing extensive revision. New elements and content will be added and improved to provide a more competent story) A TV Trope page can be found here. Synopsis In a time welcoming, in a place mundane, five adolescents were chosen to uptake the title of legend and defend their home from succumbing to an endless tale devoid of hopes and dreams - a Bad End. They were Pretty Cure, new and inexperienced, but with each battle would their power grow; their bonds strengthening until not even the worst evil could scheme would cut their mighty strings. Unfortunately, time was not on their side, the villainous harlequin taking the initiative to trap them in Bad End Kingdom with innocent Candy as his hostage. He offers a simple exchange: "Defeat Joker, and everyone may leave unharmed. Lose to Joker, and everyone remains in Bad End Kingdom indefinitely." In the end, the malicious jester prevails, laughing in delight as the heroines of light descends into eternal despair. Candy was lucky to escape, but left behind were Pretty Cure, now brainwashed to serve the Emperor of Evil: Pierrot. The future was bleak, worlds both mundane and magical soon to be dragged into a Bad End, but powerful darkness may be, enveloping all until not a speck of light could be seen, the factor of hope would linger in the form of an unlikely delinquent. The wheel of fate is turning... Chapters ᕙRouse: 00 - Dreams End/Nightmares Beginᕗ ᕙRouse: 01 - Unguarded Future/Sheltered Pastᕗ ᕙRouse: 02 - Hope Shattered/Despair Triumphantᕗ ᕙRouse: 03 - Mortal Enemies/Appeasing Friendsᕗ ᕙRouse: 04 - Army of One/Legion of Manyᕗ ᕙRouse: 05 - My Heart Beats/Your Heart Breaksᕗ ᕙRouse: 06 - White Reflection/Black Negationᕗ ᕙRouse: 07 - Ruinous Harmony/Virtuous Discordᕗ ᕙRouse: 08 - Mature Liberator/Childish Killerᕗ [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9706112/10/Smile-Pretty-Cure-BAD-END-REWRITE ᕙEXTRA: 01 - Another Side/Another Storyᕗ] Characters Protagonists * Kagami Light (鏡 ライト Kagami Raito) / Cure Prisma (キュアプリズマ Kyua Purizuma) "Shining Bright, the Nemesis of Evil's Bane: Cure Prisma!" ''- Prisma's catchphrase A second-year student attending Nanairogaoka Middle School. * '''Ryūdō Haruka' (竜童 遥 Ryūdō Haruka) / Cure Magia (キュアマギア Kyua Magia) "Eternal Promise, the World's Last Hope: Cure Magia!" ''- Magia's catchphrase here... '''Antagonists' * Hoshizora Miyuki (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki) / Bad End Happy (バッドエンドハッピー Baddo Endo Happī) "Guiding Hope~! The Dark Light at Future's End! Bad End Happy~!" ''- Happy's catchphrase Twinkling and shining, a young maiden brimming with happiness forevermore...but all for the wrong reasons. Much like her TV incarnation, this Miyuki possesses the same traits and personality, but when misfortune struck, the Miyuki everyone came to know and love was twisted into a warrior who yearns for the suffering of others, all for the sake of a Perfect End with her, soon-to-be-married, Emperor Pierrot - a forbidden love. Despite this troubling fact, Miyuki's affection for family and friends has not changed. If any were to come to harm's way, Miyuki would not hesitate for a second. If there is one noticeable trait that has been dramatically altered, it would be her level of happiness - at times, she may burst into fits of laughter, ones even she cannot handle. * '''Hino Akane' (日野 あかね Hino Akane) / Bad End Sunny (バッドエンドサニー Baddo Endo Sanī) "The Raging Sun, Hot-blooded Supremacy! Bad End Sunny!" ''- Sunny's catchphrase here... * '''Kise Yayoi' (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi) / Bad End Peace (バッドエンドピース Baddo Endo Pīsu) "The Sparkling Storm~! V for Victory~! Bad End Peace~!" ''- Peace's catchphrase here... * '''Midorikawa Nao' (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao) / Bad End March (バッドエンドマーチ Baddo Endo Māchi) "Strong and Merciless, a Clean-cut Match! Bad End March!" ''- March's catchphrase here... * '''Aoki Reika' (青木　れいか Aoki Reika) / Bad End Beauty (バッドエンドビューティー Baddo Endo Byūtī) "Black Snow, Falling and Gathering. A Magnificent Heart! Bad End Beauty!" ''- Beauty's catchphrase here... * '''Wolfrun' (ウルフルン Urufurun) here... * Akaōni (アカオーニ Akaōni) here... * Majorīna (マジョリーナ Majoriina) here... * Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā) here... * Pierrot (ピエーロ Pieero) here... * ??? here... Fairies * Candy (キャンディ Kyandi) here... * Pop (ポップ Poppu) here... * Shinryū here... * Sylph here... * Levi here... * Kotori '(ことり ''Kotori) here... '''Monsters * Akanbe '(アカンベェ ''Akanbe) here... * '''Magatsu-Zakenna (マガツザケンナー Magatsu Zakennaa) here... Others * Irie (入江 Iriehh) here... * Nanaya Mirai here... Referred to as "Maso-chan" by those who mean her harm. * Hino Genki (日野 げんき Hino Genki) here... * Sun Man (太陽マン Taiyō Man) here... * Miracle Peace (ミラクルピース Mirakuru Pīsu) here... Terminologies * Smile Pact (スマイルパクト Sumairu Pakuto) here... * Cure Decor (キュアデコル Kyua Dekoru) here... * Decor Décor (デコルデコール Dekoru Dekooru) here... * Magical Knight (魔法騎士 Mahō Kishi) here... * Fuchsia Nose (フクシア ノーズ Fukushia Nōzu) In terms of shape and size, this Nose is no different from other Noses. Instead, it should be lacking as it cannot be used to summon an Akanbe. From this information alone, the Fuchsia Nose can be seen as a failure, but it possesses a distinct ability unlike its monster-of-the-week family: The Fuchsia Nose has the power to brainwash any whom may be unlucky enough, whether they be Pretty Cure or not. Unfortunately, this Nose has to enter via the mouth and once inside, it will begin to sap away the victim's will to resist and eventually twist their personalities to serve Emperor Pierrot. Only five has been revealled throughout the story so far. It is unknown if there are any more. * Perfect End '(パーフェクト エンド ''Pāfekuto Endo) Sought by all Bad End Pretty Cure, the Perfect End is described to be a paradise where pain and suffering ceases to exist. However, there is no clear definition as to what the Perfect End truely is. From the chapters provided so far, It is clear it differs from individual to individual. Interestingly, Reika refers to this as a Bad End a few times when reflecting on a desired future, but it is possible that she was referring to Earth's Bad End, and not for Bad End Kingdom itself or its inhabitants. In other words, a Bad End for good; a Perfect End for evil. '''Locations Nanairogaoka City * Nanairogaoka Middle School (七色ヶ丘中学校 Nanairogaoka chuugakkou) here... Bad End Kingdom * locations here here... Pandæmonium here... Notes & Trivia * According to the author, the main protagonist was created using Lightning, the main heroine of Final Fantasy XIII, as the basis. * Cure Magia, on the other hand, is based on Kamen Rider Wizard, a fictional character from the Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider 'Series. ** However, this mostly reflects both appearance and elemental attributes. This is due to the author's lack of significant exposure to Kamen Rider Wizard and therefore, has not watched it to the end. The personality, on the other hand, bears some resemblance to the original. ***When Cure Magia is introduced in ''Rouse: 02, her opening line is, "Eternal Promise, the World's Last Hope: Cure Magia!", which is followed by a quote directed towards the enemy, "Now! It's...showtime!" The main protagonist of Kamen Rider Wizard, '''Soma Haruto, refers himself as the Magician of Hope and in some instances the last hope. Before engaging the enemy, Wizard would announce, "Now, it's showtime!", with 'showtime' in English. ***In Rouse: 07, after the end of class, Haruka mutters and craves for doughnuts. Soma Haruto from the show has a liking for plain-sugar doughnuts. It is not specified which flavour Haruka enjoys, but it is most likely the same. * The previous title was originally called "Smile! Pretty Cure: -BAD END✰REWRITE-", but the author eventually found it to be cheesy and changed it. List of Changes Following the author's choice of revising all existing chapters, a list has been made to keep track of the differences regarding context, content, and so forth between the original and the revision. # Rouse: 00 - Dreams End/Nightmares Begin #* Various parts has been reworded to provide a more coherent narrative. #* The interaction between Corrupted Happy and Cure Prisma has been expanded. #* The conversation between Corrupted Sunny and Corrupted Happy is omitted. #* Corrupted Sunny attempts to fend off Cure Prisma using energy beams to no avail. #* Cure Prisma is depicted as much more cold than the original entry. When engaged in conversations or circumstances that should evoke a response, Prisma remians mostly silent and marches with weapon in hand, giving her an air of villainy. Whereas in the original, she was always referred to as 'the saviour' in the narrative, with future events lacking to back-up such title. This is due to the author's over-reliance on 'telling' instead of 'showing' the events. #* A butterfly is added at the end. #* The segment, 'Shades of Illusion', has been changed entirely. The original was an overview of Cure Prisma's uncertainty as a Pretty Cure before mentioning a promise, alluding to a Happy End for both her and the Smile Cures. The segment closes with someone mocking said ending, doubting its fruition. The revision, on the other hand, has vague questions about morality, followed by a claim that the future is fixed. It ends with short descriptions, hinting to important characters. # Rouse: 01 - Unguarded Future/Sheltered Past #* here... Disclaimer -{All rights belong to Toei Animation, writer Yonemura Shōji and designer Kawamura Toshie.}- Category:Fan Series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series